Cari Jodoh ala Akatsuki
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Deidara yang jomblo, minta bantuan ke Konan buat di cariin jodoh! warning: dei di sini jadi cewek lagi ... SasoFemdei


**Hallo semuaaa~~ hehe… kenapa saya memilih untuk bikin fic baru? Karena saya males banget kalau lagi ulum kayak gini lanjutin yang kemaren… coz saya ogah hiatus… hasrat pengen bikin fic terus dating. Mungkin liburan baru bikin lagi…hha hhe hhi hhu hho…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, tapi fic ini punya saya…**

**Author : Sayaaaa !!!**

**Warning : hhe kalau kemaren saya lupa kasih peringatan (maklum orang baruuu) sekarang saya kasih tau.. di sini Deidara jadi cewek (lagi) dan konan jadi mak comblang… hhaa…**

**Ok, happy reading all ! don't forget to REVIEW !!

* * *

**

**CARI JODOH ALA AKATSUKI**

Deidara P.O.V

Hai ! namaku Deidara, un! Aku cewek cantik berambut pirang yang sekolah di Konoha Gakuen…tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bête setiap hari, un. Aku gak punya pacar, un! Makanya hari ini, aku mau minta dicomblangin sama mak comblang yang udah terkenal seantero Konoha Gakuen, un. Dia adalah Konan, un!

Pagi ini aku akan menemuinya di kelas, un! Aku udah gak sabar nih, un !!! XD

End of Deidara P.O.V

"Konan-chan, un !!!!!" panggil Deidara.

"Dei-dei !! ada apa pagi-pagi udah nyari aku? Kangen ya?" kata Konan geer.

"Yee, siapa pula yang kangen, un!! Aku mau minta bantuan sama kamu, un!"

"Apaan?"

"Aku mau kamu cariin pacar buat aku, un! Please, un! Aku ngebet banget pengen punya pacar, un!"

"Aaahh, iya iya…Emm, ini dia… kurasa ada calon yang cocok buat kamu…" kata Konan dengan lancarnya sebagai mak comblang yang berpengalaman sambil membuka sebuah album yang berisi daftar murid-murid laki-laki (gak tau tuh dapet dari mana, nyolong kali ya ?).

"Uhh, siapa Konan-chan?"

-

-

-

Deidara P.O.V

Ya, dan sudah dua minggu berlalu, un… akan ku ceritakan semua yang terjadi, un…

Dan, nanti kalian juga tau, un… sekarang aku sudah punya pacar, un! Hehe, tapi itu semua kudapatkan dengan perjuangan super berat, un… aku harus menhadapi orang-orang aneh itu, un !!

-

-

-

1. Itachi Uchiha.

Dia adalah anak aneh pertama yang harus ku hadapi, un.

-Restoran rekomendasi Konan-chan-

"Kamu mau makan apa, un?" tanyaku.

"Emm, aku mau nasi goring special dengan seafood, 3 piring aja…" katanya "Oh, ya minumnya 2 gelas jus jeruk, 3 botol The Botol Sosro."

"Ehh??"

-

-

"Aah, kenyangnya…" kata Itachi.

"Mas, ini bonnya." Seorang pelayan memberikannya sebuah bon.

"Okeh, tunggu ya." Itachi mulai merogoh-rogoh tasnya. "Aduh…"

"Ada apa Itachi-san?" Tanya ku.

"Eh, dompet ku ketinggalan… Dei-chan, kamu yang bayarin dulu, ya"

-

-

Dan setelah itu, dia belum bayar utangnya sampe sekarang, un. Bahkan dia terus kebelet sehabis kita pulang dari resto, un. Dia bolak-balik ke WC umum sampe 16 kali, un! Tau kan, kalau WC umum sekarang harus bayar,un! Menyebalkan sekali cowok itu,un!

2. Hidan

Ini dia, un… dia adalah penganut aliran sesat, un… aku tak mau menceritakan banyak tentang dia, un. Karena aku perdah hamper dijadikan tumbal ritualnya, un! Aku masih trauma sama dia, un!

3. Kakuzu

Dialah orang yang paling menyebalkan, un ! udah muka jelek, tampang korup, pelit, bahkan dia pake cadar di siang bolong, un! Aku yakin, itu dilakukannya untuk menghindardari para penagih hutang dan Debt Colector, un! Agar mereka tidak kenal padanya, un!

-malam hari, un-

Koonnichiwaaaaa

Kakuzu-kun calling.

"Halo, un?"

"Hai, Dei-chan, aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu…" katanya malu-malu.

"A-ada apa, un? Malam-malam begini…kamu mau ajakin aku kencan ya, un?!" kataku antusias.

"Bukan, aku cuma mau bilang, aku mau pinjam duit 50 ribu, boleh ya? De-dei baik deh!"

-

-

Tentu saja gak kupinjemin, un! Ogah amat deh, un. Setiap lima menit sekali dia minta kepastian dariku, padahal sudah kubilang tidak, un! Bahkan dia minta nambah jadi 100 ribu, un!

4. Kisame Hoshigaki

Dia mungkin masih ngambek sama aku ya, un. Soalnya ada suatu kecelakaan yang terjadi karenaku, un.

-di rumah Kisame, un-

"Kenalakan, ini ikan-ikan peliharaanku…" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah aquarium. "Ini Kiki, Sasa, Meme, Hoho, Shishi……." katanya panjang lebar. Aku sampai bosan, un. (ikannya ada 134 di akuarium tersebut, author aja males nulisnya…)

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku menyenggol aquarium kecil di sebelahku, un!

PRAAANNGG

"Lope-lopeeee !!!!!!" Kisame teriak gaje. (dia manggil nama ikan yang lagi kelepek-kelepek gara-gara aquariumnya dipecahin Dei-dei)

"Ehh ????"

Walaupun udah kugantiin, dia tetep aja ngambek, un. Belakangan ini aku baru tau kalau itu ikan kesayangannya, un…

5. Pein Rikudo

Tadinya sih Konan agak ragu sama dia, un…

"Emm, gimana kalau… ah! Pein aja!" kata Konan. "Eh! Eeemm ga jadi deh! Mendingan sama yang lain aja…"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, un?" aku melihat Konan yang malu-malu kucing pipinya udah kayak tomat busuk, un. Terlihat sekali kalau dia menyimpan rasa sama Pein, un.

"Aaah, kamu suka sama Pein ya, Konan-chan??" yak, tepat menusuk jantung, un!

"Yaaa, bisa dibilang begituuu…"

Akhirnya aku coba juga dengan dia, un. Walau Konan-chan agaknya gak rela, un. Yah, pada hasilnyapun, aku gak jadian sama dia, un. Pantes aja nama panggilannya 'Pein Raja Bokep'.

-di kamar Pein-

Aku penasaran sama buku-buku yang ada di kolong kasurnya, un. Jadi kulihat aja…

"Nah ini dia minumnya…" Pein datang dengan dua gelas jus jeruk di nampan yang dia bawa.

"I-ini… apa-apaan ini, Pein-kun????!!!" kataku saat menunjukkan 5 tumpuk majalah playboy.

"A-anuu, ituu…"

Dan Pein sukses dapat tamparan hangat dariku, un. Aku bingung Konan-chan bisa suka sama orang kayak gitu ya, un?

6. Tobi

Aah, ini sih lebih parah dari Hidan dan Kakuzu. Nyebelinnya ngelebihin Hidan dan bikin borosnya ngelebihin Kakuzu, un! Jadi gak usah kuceritain panjang-panjang ya, saking bencinya aku sama dia, un!

"Dei-chan beliin aku 67 bungkus lolipop ya… entar aku mau deh jadi pacar kamuuu… ya?"

"Un?! Banyak banget!"

"Huaaaa Dei-chan jahaaattt……!!!!!"

Aku malu berat, un. Soalnya kami lagi ada di pinggir jalan raya, un! Tangisannya itu sampe bikin para pengendara berhenti dan mulai menyalah-nyalahi aku, un! Awas kau Tobi !!!!

7. Orochimaru

Dua kata untuknya, un! 'Banci Kaleng'.

8. Zetsu

Akh, makin lama Konan-chan ngasih cowok yang gak bener aja, un…

"Boleh aku jadikan dirimu makan malamku, Dei-chan? Aku yakin kau pasti enak kalau dibumbu balado…"

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

9. Sasori

Konan-chan memberi rekomendasi tempat yang agak aneh, un. Dia bilang Sasori harus diajak ke bazaar aja, un. Aku sih senang, tapi aku takut dia bosan, un… ternyata…

-di bazaar, un-

"Ya ampun! Keren banget!" teriak Sasori gaje. Dia teriak kayak gitu gara-gara ngeliat boneka yang mirip sama dia, un. Boneka beruang yang di kasih rambut-rambutan (wig) warna merah yang udah kayak lidi.

"Un ?? kau mau aku belikan itu danna?"

"Ah, maaf merepotkan, tapi…iya…" katanya malu-malu. Ah, dia makin terlihat imut aja, un. Babi facenya makin terlihat, un!

"Dei-chan… aku tau kamu dari Konan… dan aku yakin, cewek-cewek yang dikenalin Konan pasti minta dijodohin… umm, aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu…"

"Benarkah, un?! Aahh, a-aku juga mau.

Begitulah, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya dengan mudah, un! Love you Sasori no danna!!!

Un!!!!

~OWARI~

* * *

**TALKSHOW :**

**Ririppe : gyaa fic ke dua saya !! gimana? Ya ampun gaje banget ya !!!**

**Hidan : akhirnya nyadar juga…**

**Orochi : woi author geblek! Kok aku gak ada sih??!!**

**Ririppe : itu sih derita lo !! makanya jangan jadi banci kaleng!!**

**Dei : eh? Kok aku jadi cewek lagii, un ??**

**Konan : emang pantes kalii…**

**Pein : gyaaa! Kenapa gue jadi raja bokep ??**

**Konan : emang bener…**

**Pein : teganya kamu Konan-chan! Hiksu …**

**Sasori : woiii !! gue kan gak segampang itu jadi cowok !!! lagian masa cowok ganteng kayak gue dibilang babi face !!! gak terima, GAK TERIMAAAA !!**

**Konan : kenyataan kok…**

**-author sweatdropped-**

**Ririppe : heh! Kan yang bikin ini cerita gaje kan gue! Ngapa lu pada yang bacot mulu !! dasar ****************** (kata-kata kebun binatang)**

**Hidan : kata-kata gue tuh !**

**Kakuzu : author, mana bayaran gue? Pulsa gue abis nih gara-gara nelpon Deidara!**

**Ririppe : dasar medit ! pulsa gue aja 17 perak !! (asli loh)**

**Itachi : perasaan gue gak serakus itu !**

**Ririppe : kan cuma cerita…**

**Dei : tapi emang bener kok, un!**

**Itachi : sialan lo ! jangan buka aib donk !**

**Zetsu : Dei, kayaknya author salah deh…**

**Dei : salah dimana, un ?**

**Zetsu : kayaknya elo lebih enak kalo dibumbu padang aja biar lebih ma'nyuss …**

**Dei : oooggaaahhh, un !!!!!!!!!!**

**Zetsu : kalo di bumbu kecap aja gimana? (iler netes)**

**Dei : hii najis ! gue manusia taok !!! bukan daging empal, un !**

**Kisame : gue tauk kenapa si Deidara jadi cewek lagi di sini …**

**All : kenapa ?????????**

**Kisame : soalnya kalo jadi cowok gak ada yang sudi !!!**

**Tobi : waahahahhahahahhahaaa !!!**

**Dei : diem lo ! **

**Akatsuki : wakakakakkakakakakakaak**

**Dei : heh siapa bilang gak ada yang mau sama gue, un !!**

**Tobi : coba, emang siapa cewek yang mau sama senpai?**

**Dei : eh?? Unn……………**

**Hidan : hahhahaha… emang gak ada kali!!**

**Ririppe : ada kok!!!**

**All : siapa ???!!!**

**Ririppe : GUE MAU !!!**

**Dei : apaaa ????!!!**

**Ririppe : kakanda, adinda sudah menunggu sekian lama … tapi kakanda tidak sadar juga jikalau adinda menaruh hati pada kakanda…**

**Dei : benarkah itu adinda???**

**Ririppe : iya kakanda…**

**Dei : kalo gitu mari kita pergi tinggalkan para makhluk nista ini !!**

**Ririppe : ayo !! tapi ke tukang baso aja ya… aku laper banget nih …**

**Dei : oke deh ! let's go !!!**

**-akatsuki sweatdropped-**

**Konan : karena dua makhluk terlaknat itu telah pergi…kami hanya mau ingatkan kamu-kamu sekalian buat …**

**Akatsuki : REVIEW !**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**

**SELALU …**


End file.
